


Loved,

by that_writer_bitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, off screen major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_writer_bitch/pseuds/that_writer_bitch
Summary: “The bitterest tears shed over graves are for words left unsaid and deeds left undone.”— Harriet Beecher-Stowe
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Loved,

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexMeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMeg/gifts), [Kandakicksass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandakicksass/gifts).



> “The bitterest tears shed over graves are for words left unsaid and deeds left undone.”   
> — Harriet Beecher-Stowe
> 
> I love this quote, and it ended up inspiring this.

_ He stands still, a breeze rushing through his hair. It stays limp, as always - it hasn’t had any life in years.  _

_ Leaves rustle and rainwater licks at his books. He doesn’t react. It’s Halloween, he thinks absently, hearing the faint laughs of children.  _

_ The grave is old and cracked, nothing fancy. He stands there staring for a long time - minutes, hours, even a lifetime. It doesn’t matter to him. Not anymore at least.  _

_ An inscription is carved into the granite, grey and misty like his eyes. It looks done by hand, unsteady and shaking, the lines unmistakeable yet appearing older than they are. It could’ve been there for centuries, not the 18 years and four months he knows it’s been - his mind is a clock, now. Always ticking, always counting. Always waiting.  _

_ Tears, bitter and salty and sharper than the dagger, prick at his eyes. He doesn’t blink them away. Instead, letting them fall and watching the soil turn black under them. Not for the first time, he wishes he’d been better.  _

_ Loved.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Tell your friends!


End file.
